


Everyone Knew

by PerfectionJune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harmony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectionJune/pseuds/PerfectionJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone Knew except for them.  And then it was too late.  Harmony! No Happy Ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Knew

**Author's Note:**

> AN: No happy ending this time. While I didn’t cry while writing, I am pretty depressed. I might add on more if you like it. Enjoy.

Everyone Knew

Everyone knew that it was always going to be Harry and Hermione. Everyone.  
Except them.

Snape figured it out first. Of course, at the time it was just a hunch, as they were only 11. He saw the way the two interacted, and he saw how the Granger girl made Potter more like Lily. He saw the way Potter stopped rushing around and listened to her. He had seen this story before, only now with a slightly more bearable stand-in for the groom. He hated Potter even more for not realizing it. At least James Potter had suspected it was Lily from the very beginning. Harry Potter was the most oblivious person on earth when it came to matters of the heart (that much was obvious, even in 1st year). And he hated The Boy-Who-Lived for that above all, because besides his eyes, it was his most Lily-like attribute.

McGonagall saw it when they were 12. She saw the way Harry’s eyes were filled with panic and worry, how his shoulders drooped even more when Hermione wasn’t around. How even with Ron he just seemed so….lost. She realized what it meant when she was in the staff room. McGonagall was telling the other members of the staff about how she was concerned for Potter’s health as he seemed to be falling into a slight depression, when she suddenly froze. She raised her eyes up slowly and said “It’s going to happen, isn’t it?” and suddenly every single one of the teachers saw it too. They saw that the two were destined for each other. Even their initials matched…except for the last letter.

Dumbledore and Hagrid saw it at the same time…when Hermione first woke up from petrification and ran to hug Harry. They saw the connection…the possibility for love. And they knew without a doubt that Harry and Hermione were going to be together.

Remus realized it about ten lessons into the school year. He saw how Harry and Hermione could communicate with a glance…and he just knew, knew beyond a doubt that the two were meant for each other. Ron realized it when Harry and Hermione returned from their time-turner trip, and were later trying to explain what happened to him. Something about the way they laughed as they told the story, how they tickled each other, joked around, and spoke without words like they always did suddenly made him stop and look at it again. And that’s when he realized that his friends at least fancied one another, if not more.

Fourth year was when Sirius saw it. He saw how Hermione worked herself up over Harry’s tasks, how she alone stood beside him when his name was pulled from the goblet of fire. He saw how she supported Harry when he was feeling low (whenever they visited Sirius in the cave) and how Hermione stemmed Harry’s anger. Sirius saw Harry do the same for her. He saw how Ron had a detached expression on his face…one of jealousy, loss, and anger every time the boy saw the two together. And Sirius knew that not only did Ron know that Harry and Hermione belonged together, but that they weren’t aware. Dr.’s Granger realized it when they came to pick up their daughter and saw her kissing a person who could only be the famous Harry Potter (Their daughter put him in her letters so frequently, it was a wonder the two weren’t dating).

Fifth year was when the entire student body realized it. The people who shared Harry’s first Defense class saw how readily Hermione went to bat for Harry. That’s when rumors really started to fly. The D.A. saw Harry’s sheepish grin when Hermione berated him, saw how the two communicated without words and seemed to reach conclusions without the rest of the group following, only for the two to look away from each other and only just realize they hadn’t been speaking aloud. They saw how when the two dueled they anticipated each other’s moves swiftly and smoothly. They saw how when the two looked at each other everything else seemed to fade. When Cho came back from her date with Harry convinced he was in love with Hermione but completely unaware of it, the idea was re-affirmed. 

Sixth year was when Ginny finally admitted it. She saw how pissed of Harry was at Ron constantly, how Hermione was always crying on Harry’s shoulder, and none other. She saw how Hermione was defending Harry from the various love charms and potions. She also saw how Hermione got so angry at Harry for the little things, and so when Ginny pulled away from her Kiss with Harry and saw Hermione’s angry glare before the girl began smiling, she felt cruel satisfaction in knowing Hermione wouldn’t be hurting Harry for a while.

It was in 7th year, when he saw Hermione and Ron kiss for the first time that Harry realized it. That he felt his heart break into a million pieces, and he realized he was head-over-heels in love with his best friend. He tried to stay with Ginny for a while, but nothing worked, and the two parted ways at the end of her 7th year and Harry’s 8th (Where he and Hermione were Head Girl and Boy.)

It was when he saw is “Daddy” tucking his “Mummy” when she fell asleep, that Teddy realized his Godfather was in love with Hermione Granger, who was in love with Ron. And it was at the engagement party (where everyone found out Hermione was pregnant with Ron’s child) that he confronted Harry about it. Teddy walked into the kitchen, knowing Harry would follow, and when he came in, the little boy turned around to face him.

“Why does ‘Mione have to get married to Uncle Ron?” Teddy asked petulantly, his hair turning black with sadness.  
“Well, Ron and Mione have been together a very long time and are in love with each other. This is what people who really love each other do after a while.”  
“But you love her.”  
“Where did you get that idea?” Harry asked sharply.  
“You said so when she fell asleep at our house.”  
“What?”  
“You kissed her on the forehead, and said you loved her. You didn’t see me because I was sneaking into the kitchen to get cookies.”  
“Teddy!”  
“Sorry! But you do love her, don’t you?” Harry gave a resigned sigh.  
“Yes I do Teddy, but I…she loves Ron. And she’ll still be your Mummy.”  
“No she won’t! She’ll have kids with Uncle Ron!”  
“She will,” he said, sighing a deep breath and looking like he wanted to cry himself. “But she’ll still be your Mummy. She loves you very much Teddy. Love doesn’t get smaller, it just expands to fit new people in. And while it is possible for ‘Mione to love Ron more than me, she will never stop loving you.”  
Teddy was still upset that Harry was hurting, but he was satisfied that he’s still have his Mum.

Outside the kitchen, a woman had her hand covering her mouth. Molly Weasley had wondered why Ginny and Harry broke up, and now she knew. Harry was in love with Hermione, and probably had been for a while. And so while she was happy for Hermione Granger, soon to be Weasley, and her own son, she wept for Harry, who she knew loved Hermione more than Ron ever would.

On Ron and Hermione’s wedding day, Harry was the best man. He put on a brave face, and tried his best to smile. And while the whole crowd was weeping tears of joy, they were also weeping tears of pain. Pain for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Boy-Who-Loved. Because Everyone Knew except for them. Harry and Hermione. Everyone Knew…and then it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the American Spelling. R&R  
> -PerfectionJune


End file.
